whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Justin R. Achilli
In addition to his work at White Wolf, Justin is responsible for the creation of many cardboard games. Grontar: The Frutang is the most well-known of these. Justin occasionally contributes under the pseudonym Nancy Amboy. Justin's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Assistance *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Camarilla Additional Design *Aberrant's Aberrant Rulebook Additional Material *Dark Ages' Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Giovanni Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised Author *Aberrant's Aberrant Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Ashen Cults *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Cappadocian *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Anarchs *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's New York by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex (Black Dog Game Factory) *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns (as Nancy Amboy) *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Mediums: Speakers with the Dead Blame *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen ("Once and Future Justin") Concept and Design *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Mummy: The Resurrection's Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Sabbat *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook Conceptual Design and Development *Vampire: The Masquerade's Time of Thin Blood Developer *Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Baali *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Cappadocian *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy *Vampire: The Masquerade's Cairo by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Assamite Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Giovanni Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Lasombra Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Malkavian Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Ravnos Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Toreador Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Ventrue Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Gehenna *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Anarchs *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's Lair of the Hidden *Vampire: The Masquerade's New York by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Sins of the Blood *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Red Sign *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire Storytellers Companion *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Hidden *Victorian Age: Vampire's London by Night *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Companion *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Mafia Editing *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Malkavian Revised (as Nancy Amboy) Special Thanks * 1997/March: Mage: The Ascension's Euthanatos Tradition Book: Justin "Sushi Chaw" Achilli, for using lunch. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R.